


Axl and Blaine Seduce Logan Lerman

by nsam85



Series: Axl and Blaine's Sexisodes [1]
Category: Glee, Real Person Fiction, The Middle
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've taken taken Axl Heck and Blaine Anderson from my "Axl Gleese" Middle/Glee crossover story and decided to have them meet hot young stars around the country, and seduce them. A stand alone series. Each chapter will feature the couple get on with another person, followed by getting it on with a pair of guys, then switching back to one. The chapters will feature a new star, Eventually I'll write chapters with all those guys in the characters list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axl and Blaine Seduce Logan Lerman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Axl Gleese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100273) by [nsam85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85). 



                “Come on, B,” he said to Blaine, bouncing on his feet. “Do something....we’ve got to find a way to entice him enough to mess around with us.” He pleaded, not daring to lose sight of the man he’d just had a dream of the other night.

                “Really…he’s our age I think…not really a man yet. What do you want to do with him?” he chuckled, eyeing him closer.

                “I want him to fuck me, and you to fuck him….like a chain.” He said excitedly

                “I don’t think Logan Lerman would give us the time of day.” He sighed, though he found him just as hot.

                “We’ve got to think of something. Come on, you’re smarter than me…any ideas how we could get his attention” he asked, trying to keep his sight on Logan as he weaved through the crowd.

                “What’s he even doing here?” he wondered aloud.

                “Promoting the next Percy Jackson movie probably.” He said, coming to a halt as he turned around and started to walk back toward them.

                “Where are his body guard’s dude?” Blaine asked Axl.

                “Who cares…he’s alone B. if we could just convince him to let me give him a blow job, then it would be set.” He said, while actually finally making eye contact with him.

                “He’s looking at you, isn’t he?” he grinned, noticing Logan slowing down a bit.

                “Yea, but I can’t gage his mood. You’re better looking than me, you talk to him.” He said, sounding nervous.

                “What?” he laughed, looking at him.

                Axl blushed and lowered his gaze

                “What am I supposed to say…and you’re much better looking than me Ax.” He said softly, reaching out caressing his face.

                “Keep touching me, he’s looking closer at us.” He suddenly said, a smirk just visible to him.

                “Does it look like he likes it?” he asked, aiming for a bench off to the right.

                “Yea…” he said, sounding surprised.

                At the moment, they were at Cedar Point theme park in Sandusky. The crowd was really thin, and Blaine didn’t know how Logan was supposed to promoting a new movie without letting people in the area know he was there. Blaine had a new thought, maybe he wasn’t here to promote a new movie. No one was looking at him, and he seemed thankful for that. The way he was looking at him and Axl was interesting. He definitely looked intrigued. Deciding to set out some bait, he reached down and grasped Axl’s hand and pulled him off to the side. Though, he turned around, he was walking backwards so he could see Axl’s face, and judge if Logan really was interested.

                “What are you doing? I’m just as horny, but I thought we were going to try to get him closer.” Axl said, confused and a bit put off.

                “Don’t worry,” he said, smiling.

                Though Blaine’s eyes were blued to Axl’s he could make out Logan’s head turning to watch them seek someplace less crowded. Grinning, he winked at Axl. Axl tried to turn around to see, but Blaine just yanked his arm.

                “He watching us? He asked Blaine, looking hopeful.

                “Yea he is. He’s actually turning down our path. Let’s find some place secluded where he thinks no one could see him.” He said, liking the way Logan searching around, looking for paparazzi.

                “Just don’t let him see we’re interested in him until I say.” He whispered, leaning in and kissing quickly.

                “That’s kind of hard to do when he’s the reason we’re actually acting the way we are.” He said, though there wasn’t any heat behind it.

                “Grab my crotch Axl.” He whispered to him.

                “What?” Axl blinked, glancing down.

                “Do it, he appears to be hesitating. Give him something to watch Ax.” He said.

                Now that they were a little ways away from him, Blaine could actually look at Logan in a way he wouldn’t know. Suddenly, Axl reached down and grabbed him. Though he was expecting it, the thrill was still there. Smirking, he noticed the guy turning down their path.

                “Is it working?” Axl whispered, actually unzipping him.

                “What?” he squeaked, as his hand came in contact with his hardening member.

                Axl snorted, then pulled at his length. At that point, Blaine could care less if the boy joined them or not. But by the way he glanced down and looked at Axl’s hand reaching inside his pants, he was going to be easy to ask to join. Looking past Logan, he made sure there was no else that noticed them. Axl was smirking at him, seeming to forget the original intention. He jumped when Axl pulled his uncut cock through the zipper and almost tripped. Axl smiled sweetly at him as he pushed his foreskin back. Not knowing where they were going, Axl gently steered him off the path and onto grass. Glancing behind him, Axl reached out and gripped his chin.

                “Eyes front…don’t you trust me?” he asked, innocently.

                “Of course.” He said, softness in his voice.

                “There’s a group of trees right behind you…turn now.” He said.

                Nodding, he turned and he came to a halt when he felt his back hit a tree trunk. Smiling, Axl dropped to his knees and went down on him. Blaine moaned rather loudly, letting his head fall back against the tree. His hand automatically dropped down to the mop or curly hair below. Humming, Axl nibbled on his foreskin before reaching further in his pants and pulling his nuts out. As the tongue wetted his nuts, he glanced down as Axl actually looked up.

                “You look so hot with my cock in your mouth.” he said.

                “Ummm” he heard.

                Jumping, he looked around. He was startled to see a handsome guy staring down at them. The eye color was a deep clear blue. Wearing a hat, Logan looked down at Axl, obviously asking permission. Blaine smirked, having completely forgotten the original plan. Logan cocked his head down at Axl, as if asking a question. Cock still in his mouth, he point up at Blaine, as if he was in charge. Grinning, Blaine stared at him, then curled his finger for him to come close. Returning the smile, he eagerly shuffled forward. He began to unzip himself. Blaine took a chance and reached out, taking hold of Logan’s hand. Looking up in confusion, he stared Blaine.

                “Why do you think we want you to join?” he asked, trying to sound curious.

                “Well…” he hesitated, his face turning pink. “Do you know who I am?” he asked, looking astonished.

                “Logan…something …right?” he asked, trying not to bust out laughing.

                He could feel his release coming. Not wanting it to be over yet, he reached down and gently pushed Axl’s head away. Logan glanced down at Blaine’s uncut cock. There was a curious look about him, as if he’d never seen one before smiling, he looked down at Axl. Below, Axl was biting his lip, remembering he had made the exact face the boy was making when he had first seen Blaine’s dick.

                “Lerman…I’m…famous. I thought a couple of gay guys would love to help me out. I mean, as long as no one sees us.” He said, still glancing down.

                “What do you think Axl?” he asked with a wink.

                “What do you want to do?” Axl asked, finally looking straight into Logan’s face.

                “I just want to get off.” He said, sounding hopeful.

                “You ever touched another guys cock before?” Blaine asked, genuinely serious.

                “Well...” he hesitated.

                “Come on, you have to be honest. Besides who’d ever believe us anyway?” Axl grinned up at him.

                “Once…but I can’t say who. A friend that’s a celebrity too.” He said, looking stern.

                “Blaine…” Axl said, looking up at him.

                “Yes?” he asked.

                “Can…can Logan fuck me?” he said looking like he was about to burst from holding back his laughter.

                “Only,” he said, looking up and liking the hopeful look on Logan’s face, “If I can fuck him.” He finished.

                “Sorry, but I don’t let another dudes dick inside me.” He said, taking a step back.  
                Blaine frowned, he thought he might let him.

                “What about if he sucks you off....then can he do me?” he pleaded.

                “What do say Logan?” he asked kindly.

                Though he didn’t look extremely happy, he gave a single nod. Then paused with a sly look.

                “Only if I can go bareback.” He said, looking scared that it might be too far.

                “I don’t want you to come inside him. The only way you can cum inside him is with a rubber dude.” Blaine said, remembering a conversation like this in the past.

                “I’ll wear a rubber then. I’ve never actually released inside someone…always had to pull out. Let’s go to my hotel room.” He said, making to walk off.

                “Sorry, but if we’re going to do this, it has to be here and now. This is the most secluded spot in the whole park. Come on over here, Axl will get you hard.” He instructed.

                “I’m already hard.” He said, lifting his shirt and revealing the large bulge being contained by his jeans.

                Looking around, Logan seemed satisfied and joined them. Blaine made to kiss him, but he put up a hand. It’s a good thing Logan wasn’t looking at Axl. The moment Logan had put up his hand, Axl scowled deeply, looking like he wanted to call the whole thing off. Shaking his head down to him, he refocused on Logan. Wondering what he would find, he reached out and put his hand on the crotch of this hot young actor. Automatically, Logan thrusted his hips forward. Blaine found himself watching Axl reach a shaky hand out and pulling the zipper down. Logan looked like this happened all the time, which Blaine could see happening. The boy was famous, and hot after all.

                Finally, Logan’s cut cock poked through the opening. Wishing he could take a picture, Blaine took a step forward. Logan eyed him warily. Reaching down, Blaine grabbed the stars’ hand and pulled it close until it rested above his own uncut cock. Dropping it, Logan’s hand wrapped around his dick. Just by looking down at Logan’s cock, he could tell it was around Axl’s size. Groaning on the inside, he hated this fade where almost every guy manscaped all the time. Unlike Axl, he also trimmed his groin, but at least it wasn’t completely bare

                Like Axl’s, it didn’t curve at all, unlike his, which curved a bit to the left. The head was purplish pink, with the area just below was slightly pinker. With some circumcised penises, the point where the foreskin had been removed created a scar. Often, one side of the scare would be a different color than the other. Logan’s blended rather nicely, with a thick vein running along the top of the shaft just below where the skin fused back together. The thickness was relatively the same, but just a bit wider around the middle of the shaft.

                Logan’s hand had gripped his cock, but he wasn’t moving it at all. Figuring that he needed a positive incentive, Blaine reached down to the back of Axl’s head and gently pushed it forward. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could make out the smile that was forming across the star’s lips. Wanting to surprise the boy, Blaine reached down and gripped the base of Logan’s member. Letting out a gasp, his gaze redirected back to Blaine, where he gave a measured look. Winking at him, he continued to push Axl forward. With his hand holding his base, Blaine pulled him forward just as Axl’s mouth opened. His eyes closed as the lips finally wrapped around the head. Just as he hoped, Logan began to pump his length.

                “Unbutton me dude.” Blaine told Logan, looking down to his zipper.

                “Ight.” He said, releasing his hold and pulled at the button above the zipper.

                It popped open and the pants fell down to his knees. Since he was going commando today, his whole groin was revealed. Blinking Logan stared down at the thick mass of hair surrounding his member. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at him curiously. Grinning, he patted Axl’s head and nudge him to lower his pants. Blaine grinned, knowing Axl had decided to imitate him by also not wearing underwear. Standing, Axl unzipped and unbuttoned his pants as well. Being a little baggier than his own, they fell all the way to the ground. Tilting his head, he looked down at Axl’s thick bush as well. Smirking, he looked up at them.

                “What?” he grinned at Logan.

                “I feel like I’m in some sort of porn from the eighties where all the dudes didn’t shave. You two are missing out.” He smirked, unbuttoning his own pants.

                Falling to his knees, it gave them a complete look at the boys’ package. Peering down, and comparing their three dicks, he grinned seeing Logan was the smallest. Not by much though, but what he had meant to show was obvious. A fairly sparse bit of hair could be found there. The lack of hair was probably not even a quarter of an inch long. His skin was almost white. He figured that’s what Axl would probably look like were he to trim as well. Sure, Logan’s member looked bigger, but the lack of what should be there was kind of disappointing. Perhaps seeing the look they gave each other, his smile faltered.

                “What? Keeping yourself nice and clean down there is way better than letting it grow wild. Do you two know how much more play you’d get if you were to do the same?” he asked, looking confused.

                “Dude, men are so to have thick pubes. That’s the way we were made.” Blaine told him calmly. “And besides, we’re a couple, we don’t need to show it to anyone.” He said.

                “Suit yourselves,” he paused, looking down Blaine’s dick. “I have to admit the uncut look isn’t bad at all.” He went on, stroking Blaine a little faster.

                Axl gave Blaine a sidelong glance. Knowing what he was asking, he gave the tiniest nod. Shifting, Axl moved around behind Logan. On edge, there was a look of something like fear written across his face. Blaine reached out and gripped the boys’ chin and pulled it up to meet his eye. Smiling sweetly, he tried to give him a reassuring smile. Whatever he saw must have worked, because his hand moved much easier across his cock. Dropping to his knees, Axl peered up at the perfect white ass in front of him. Licking his lips, he began to reach out. Blaine let out a snort that caused Axl and Logan to look at him.

                “What?” asked Logan, looking behind him.

                “You should have seen my boyfriends’ face dude.” He chuckled as Axl started to turn pink.

                “Why?” he asked, turning back to face him.

                “He looked at your ass and licked his lips.” He chuckled.

                “Hey, neither of you are going fuck me, so get that in your heads.” He said sternly.

                “No, I was just admiring your ass bud. Ever been rimmed?” he asked, reaching up and pulling the cheeks apart.

                “I haven’t. Never had anyone try to do so. I’m straight, and all the play I get is from chicks. They’re not very enthusiastic about foreplay.”” He grumbled.

                “Well, you’re in for a treat then.” Blaine told him, nodding to Axl.

                Leaning up, he pushed his tongue inside. Logan gave a grunt and let go of Blaine’s cock. A moment later he was tilting forward and moaning. Taking a step forward, Blaine took advantage of how low Logan’s head was. Putting his hand behind the star’s head, he pushed him down when his mouth opened to moan. Startled at first, he did nothing, but then he began to bob his head up and down. Reaching down, he gently pulled at Blaine’s hairy nuts. Blaine groaned himself as Logan’s tongue pressed between his foreskin and head. There was a light nibbling, then he went back to sucking. Surprised, he was a lot better than expected. He was better than Axl was the first time they had been together.

                Blaine jumped when he felt Logan reached reach under his nuts and dig at his ass. Panting now, Blaine’s hands drop to Logan’s back. Axl peered up at him and winked. The digit probed even deeper. Giving a grunt, he felt pressure being applied to his prostate. Meeting his eye, he gave a lazy grin before reached under Logan’s chest and pulled at his weeping cock. Feeling a tightening in his gut, Blaine leaned up slightly. Placing his hands on the back of Logan’s neck, he pushed him down further. There was a grunt at the unexpected touch, but he didn’t object. With a final hard probe to his prostate, he grunted and lurched forward. Cum erupted out of his cock and filled Logan’s’ mouth.

                “Fuck….” He groaned, feeling his legs become wobbly.

                He could feel the boy smiling around his cock currently in his mouth. Panting, he backed away and looked at the boy. Looking up, Logan smiled at him. Two small white trails of liquid seeped from the corners of his mouth. Logan grinned at him with a wink.

                “Can I kiss you?” Blaine asked weakly, almost sounding like a plea.

                Tilting his head, it looked like he was about to shake his head. Peering to the side, Axl looked at him with sympathy. Putting up a finger for him to wait, he disappeared. Eyes widening, Logan groaned at whatever Axl was doing. It must have been good because he suddenly nodded and took a step forward, pushing his lips against his own. Grinning, Blaine latched on and tasted his own seed inside the boy’s mouth. One thing was very clear, Logan Lerman knew how to kiss. Pulling apart, Logan looked at him oddly.

                “You’re a good kisser.” Logan whispered to him in surprise.

                “Ha, you have no idea dude.” Axl chuckled. “Before I was straight. I’ve kissed a lot of girls, and Blaine out does them all.” He said proudly,

                “You ready to do him?” Blaine whispered, leaning in close with another small kiss.

                Nodding eagerly, he stood straighter. Reaching under Logan’s legs, he gently pulled Axl by the hair, making him crawl on the grass. Blaine grinned down at him. Above, Logan was going through his pants. Figuring he was getting a condom, Blaine turned Axl sideways and began to rim him until Logan was ready. That didn’t take long, only thirty seconds. Shrugging, Blaine glanced behind Axl, watching Logan shuffle forward, a white condom over his hard member. Suddenly unsure of himself he looked at Blaine. Nodding, he got up and stood beside the boy. Gripping his dick, he placed it between Axl’s fury ass cheeks. Knowing exactly where his entrance was, it was no problem to push guide it into him. Axl hissed, widening his stance as Logan pushed into him all the way.

                “Good?” he whispered, as the boy groaned deeply.

                “Dude…” he said weakly.

                Giving his ass a pat, he left his side and got onto his hands and knees in front of Axl. Grinning, he reached out and took hold of Blaine’s hips. Pulling him back, he soon felt Axl’s own cock press in at him. Hearing the slapping sound, he turned his head back, noticing how fast Logan was going. Raising an eyebrow, he nodded at Axl. When Axl slammed into him at full force, Logan gasped at him, obviously worried how much that would hurt Blaine. When he didn’t stop Axl, or chastise him, he started to move again. It was all over in a couple of minutes. Logan gave a grunt and his hips slowed as he came inside Axl. Groaning, his sweaty head dropped to the small of his back as Axl shot his load inside Blaine. Not wearing a condom, Blaine could feel the hot liquid coating the inside of his ass. Logan staggered back and was sitting on the ground, pants still off. Groaning, he jumped up. Grimacing, he wiped all the dirt off his sweaty bottom. Turning, Axl and Blaine looked down at star’s condom covered cock. It was already starting to soften. Five seconds later the cum filled condom slipped off his member and dropped to the ground. Shaking his soft cock, he put it away and turned to go, then paused.

                “Um…thanks guys. That was great, can I have your email addresses so we can keep in touch?” he asked eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> the title of the next chapter is "Comic-Con: An Adventure with the Amell's"  
> so now you can guess which actors I'll be using


End file.
